Bongganitis Disaster
The bongganitis disaster (2011-present) (Filipino: Sakunang Bongganitis) is an event that occurred due to that unnamed family who entered the Bongga Villa from that commercial being accidentally brought from it by Filipino humans days after the commercial's premiere, after they reacted that after they saw a flash which changed those members' clothes from casual outfits into formal wear in one second, complete with makeup and fancy hairstyles. When people invented universe travel and brought this family to real life, the Filipino scientists prove that there's a new type of virus: bongganitis, and studied its symptoms that it wasn't only transformation into themselves wearing formal wear, complete with makeup (for girls only) and formal hairstyles, but also (formerlly) sneezing, fever, sore throat, ticklish ribs, loss of appetite and balance, blood shot eyes and small rashes in formal wear-clothed areas, but once the symptoms gets worse, it'll have a victim to have a headache, muscle and body pain, severe abdominal pain, persistent vomiting, difficulty breathing, diarrhea, and finally (currently) zombification (although they don't rot or look like zombies). After the study of these symptoms are completed, they infected those scientists and were now under bongganitis, and soon, the virus spread out of control due to lack of enemies such as vampire hunter experts and some others. The negative impact to real life Earth the bongganitis-infected people have includes competition for food with American killer dylanuses, some predatory bear species (such as some populations of polar bears), big cat species (such as occasional lions), and some other predators, not only that, but they can also eat the flesh of humans, wild dylanuses, and domestic dylanuses and turning humans to bongganitis zombies (also known as tik-tiks). In mid-2012, the Moro Islamic Liberation Front, the Moro National Liberation Front, the Abu Sayyaf, the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (or the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant), the Communist Party of the Philippines, and a few terrorist organizations has used bongganitis also as a bioterrorist weapon as well, and is considered the "most elegant black market item that has to be sold," as declared by Eric Tayag, the Chairman of the Department of Health in the Philippines. The height of the bongganitis is in all of the years during World War III, when bongganitis spreaded across the world by anime teenagers and Tamagotchis, except for Madagascar due to the fact that it would close down all ports in Pandemic 2, but thankfully, infected population has been decreased into 15%, but the war against bongganitis rages on. Today, they had an alliance with the vampires and dragons who don't get tamed, and in that case, on 2034, during the Battle of Baguio City, dragons and bongganitis zombies came to support aswangs and vampires, which it was also in the Aswang Conflict, so the Vampire Wars is now also known as World War IV. Also, they get to help the whales in Lake Tahoe and the Great Lakes to do the job for them, but the United Federation of Earth was doing its best do its decision, eradicate the bongganitis virus, or control its infectees. How to remove bongganitis (and/or tik-tiks) and/or survive from bongganitis (and/or tik-tik) encounters If you get to be finally recovered, and finally cured the symptoms wear off, and the formal wear you're wearing will be faded out back to the clothes you're wearing shortly before you were infected, your hairstyle is back to the way it was, and your makeup (if you're a female) will be all gone. Also, there could be side symptoms in a recovery phrase, altered level of consciousness, seizures, itching, a slow heart rate, and frequent breathing. Category:Events Category:Vampires